


黄鹂

by KeraCapio



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinYoon - Freeform, 豆浆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio
Summary: 《Fiancé》MV一出来就很有感觉。但是拖着写了很久才写完。这种迷幻的感觉太难写了吧。





	黄鹂

**Author's Note:**

> 《Fiancé》MV一出来就很有感觉。  
> 但是拖着写了很久才写完。  
> 这种迷幻的感觉太难写了吧。

夜城，一座只在夜里活起来的、埋藏在都城之下的酒池肉林。阳光照射不到的地方就连权利也无法渗透，无论在土地之上身处什么地位，到了夜城，都只是爱欲的奴隶。

宋旻浩第一次见识到夜城之繁华，还只是十几岁的年纪。在几位皇兄的带领之下，懵懂地闯进了这个昏暗浓郁的世界。

路边的楼房就像是巨大的展示柜，色彩繁杂的灯笼照耀进栅栏之后，显露出的是无数妖艳美人的勾人姿态。夜城里没有人会将自己的欲望隐藏，行人们如同寻到了蜜糖的蝼蚁般拥挤于街道上的每一处；倌人们将手探出栅栏，指尖像是悠然吐出的蛇信，划过路过行人的身侧，若即若离，高傲地邀请着。

宋旻浩第一次来，就有幸见到了花魁游街的盛景。

一众红馆人和清倌人各坐一轿，以红蓝两色丝罩分辨。随着轿子向前行走的动作起伏，垂下轿子的丝绸轻轻飘扬，有如浪花浮。隐隐约约地，还能从丝罩之间的缝隙看到里面的绝色。最前面打头的是最新晋升为花魁的新人，到最后则是地位最高的花魁。

一众人都忍不住逆着游行队伍前去欣赏最知名的那朵花儿，只有宋旻浩被最先映入眼帘的美景怔住了脚步。蓝色丝罩下那若隐若现的雪白肌肤勾住了他的魂魄，宋旻浩的视线不受控制地被那蓝色的丝绸勾着走，听不见耳边他的兄长们正笑他犯了初来乍到之人的通病。

这里的常客都知道平常见那最知名的花魁一面有多困难，定不会把时间浪费在前面的“铺垫”上。毕竟到了底下，即使你在上面的世界贵为皇亲国戚，在夜城里也仍旧得遵守夜城的规矩：只有得了花魁的恩准，你才有接近他的可能。在这欲望之都，人们的欲望所簇拥的美人，就拥有了无上的权利。

而即使日出之后你回到地上世界恢复了高贵的身份，宋国之大，再位高权重也无法从倌人们的代号中找到丝毫线索指向他们的所在。只有少数人能够得到倌人们的信息，或是因为互生美意、两厢情愿，或是因为倌人意外透露出的身份线索。但若是在夜城里无法见到，在地上世界也就更无可能。

建造夜城的商人们不会干涉在上头现实世界发生的事，相对的要求就是所有人到了夜城也都必须得听从夜城的规矩。于是在上头找到心仪的倌人并将他们迎娶进门一事，就看客人们自己各凭本事了。

但这一切都暂时与初次到这世界来的宋旻浩无关。

少年宋旻浩的眼里，此时还容不下成人世界的美艳。他只是看着面前那人因藏在蓝色丝绸之下而更衬白皙的肌肤，心里想到的是温暖的白色床褥，或是柔软的积雪。

从缝隙中窥得美好身影的鬼祟行为，让他心生出些莫名的愉悦。他看到里面的少年不过他一般大的年纪，稚气未脱的小脸蛋和紧绷的嘴角让人生怜。

这是宋旻浩第一次见到 **他的黄鹂** 。

他的长兄告诉他，这少年是名歌艺妓，蜜一样的嗓子，就像是黄鹂那般美妙。人们只要听了他的歌喉，定是几日都无法忘怀。

这就是宋旻浩可知的关于黄鹂的全部。宋旻浩甚至还不知道这轿子最终的去处，不知该到哪处去寻他的黄鹂。

带着自己也不知缘由的遗憾，夜半之前与皇兄们匆匆回到了上面的现实世界。在可以看到夜城全貌的阶梯之上，宋旻浩禁不住回头留恋，华美夜城正是灯火通明、喧嚣四起，热闹得就像另一个都城，但夜城却饱含着都城无法表现的原始情热。

宋旻浩的心中，悄然埋下了一颗欲望的种子。

* * *

回到寝宫的当夜，宋旻浩便梦到了他的黄鹂。

_他的纤纤五指悠悠掠过宋旻浩的腰背，于他身上缓慢延展的炙热在指尖离去后都未降温。黄鹂的食指最终游走到他的胸前，指尖撩拨地轻点一下，停下了。_

_宋旻浩看到他那两片红润的嘴唇就像正熟的蜜桃，只一张一合，宋旻浩都生怕从那之中溢出蜜汁来。黄鹂凑近他的耳边，气息温热，声音却飘渺如烟，无法听清。但光是凑近黄鹂的脖颈，清幽的香气就足够让他心神不宁。_

少年对情感的感知还不足以理解这种羽毛搔扰心间的情爱，宋旻浩只觉堂惶，应将那一夜的所有回忆抛之脑后。

可这梦境像是沼泽，越是想挣脱出去，却越是堕落到更深深处。宋旻浩于是愈加平常地梦到他的黄鹂，就像是他逃不掉的命运。

* * *

在宋旻浩身处在欲望缠身的漩涡之中时，皇宫里发生了些许变故。

长兄得知了心仪的花魁在地上世界做了他人之妾的消息，自缢西去了。

和荒淫度日的几位兄长不同，宋旻浩天资聪慧，敏思好学，做事且条理分明，极讨父皇喜爱。在长兄去世之后，便被封为太子。

在所有人都为长兄之死惋惜时，宋旻浩再次想起了那乘蓝色轿子上的，他的黄鹂。

只是回想起梦中黄鹂指腹的触感，就激起宋旻浩兴奋的战栗。

他惊觉，自己想成为第一个找寻到黄鹂的人。

他要拥有有足够的力量去找寻他的黄鹂。

他要成为宋国的王。

宋旻浩终于第二次光临了夜城。

* * *

夜城中人像是没有爱欲流尽的时候，行人总是如蚁群般拥挤。人们争先恐后地凑近两旁的栅栏，只是为了感受一下屋内倌人们的触碰。

但这样的人群在花魁游行队伍经过之时，又统统让路，目光虔诚地仰望着轿中之人。

宋旻浩这次跟着人流与游行队伍逆行。身边人匆匆往前，口中谈论的尽是顶级花魁之美，只有他独自窥探几乎所有轿子，只为找寻他的黄鹂。

夜城的花魁果真名不虚传，各个都有着勾人魂魄的容貌仪态，但却无人能够稳定住宋旻浩已被黄鹂撩拨得急躁的内心。

终于看到黄鹂的身影时，宋旻浩的心脏骤停，又立即以从未有过的速度快速地跳动起来。

不过一年的时间，他的黄鹂已经身处队伍后半，而轿上的丝绸不再朴素，反而暗纹优美纷繁。他的脸蛋还是当初那个小孩的模样，但表情中已找不到曾经的稚嫩生怯了。

宋旻浩逆着人流，跟上了这乘蓝色的轿子，在夜城的繁荣街道里兜兜转转，最终进了夜城里最大的清吟楼。

游街之夜结束后，花魁们会在大厅的垂幔之后稍作表演，隔着一层红色半透明布幔，反为美人的娇柔身姿增添一抹色欲。舞妓翻动水袖轻抚脸颊的姿态，使得人们对她的肌肤触感遐想连篇。而在她身侧，身着轻薄蓝色外袍的少年轻轻吟唱，瞬间场下所有人都屏住了呼吸，生怕惊扰了这优美音律的绵延。

这是宋旻浩第一次听到黄鹂的声音，真切地体会到了传说中的余音绕梁。

黄鹂的歌声钻进宋旻浩的脑子里，把里边的一切弄得杯盘狼藉，杂乱无章。

没有犹豫的必要，宋旻浩想要与黄鹂见面。想要轻柔地搓弄他的指腹，想要用自己的嘴唇覆上他的，想要让他永远地属于自己。

丫鬟却传出口信：“ **青鸟** 说不见。”

但在宋旻浩的脑中，梦里的黄鹂正用他蜜的嗓音蛊惑着，让宋旻浩走向他，贴近他，占有他。

这夜宋旻浩第一次知道黄鹂的声音与名字。

他是能够飞出蓬莱仙境的青鸟，但宋旻浩只想让他成为自己笼中的黄鹂。

宋旻浩还需要第三次。

* * *

宋旻浩自第二次光临夜城后没多久，就被任命为将军，奉命上前线去结束与姜国的长久之战。

宋国和姜国的战争已经延续了数年。此战缘起于姜国送来的质子试图从宫中逃走。宋国国君于是不仅杀死了姜国质子，更是发兵挑起战争。

只有皇室中人知道，哪来的什么逃跑的戏码，不过将人带进森林杀掉，再冠以正义之名昭告天下，只是为让战争来得更名正言顺些罢了。

可怜姜国国力兵力本就不如宋国，加之如今与宋国的持久战，更是将国力几近磨尽。

国君预测今年定能收下姜国，为给宋旻浩之后的继位造势，便送他到前线领兵打仗，揽收功名。

姜国气数已尽，宋旻浩乘胜追击，战争终于结束。再回国时，他已成了人人口中的英雄。

只是宋旻浩在斩杀姜帝之时，脑中突然想起幼时的姜国质子，就连之后夜里梦中都挥散不去。

_宋旻浩看到他蜷着小小的身子跪坐在地，正抱着姜帝的头颅，淡蓝的衣衫被血红浸染。_

_他回过头，神态陌生。幽深的目光对上宋旻浩的，那两片宋旻浩在不懂事时曾偷亲过的嘴唇，此时一张一合，语气冰冷地在对他说话，声音却是熟悉不过。_

_那是宋旻浩日思夜想的青鸟的声音。_

_他说：“宋旻浩，我没有家了。”_

_那你跟我走吧，再回那废都，又有何意义？_

_跟着我，去往世外桃源吧。_

_宋旻浩却如此自私地想着，毫无悔意。_

* * *

宋旻浩第三次去往夜城，可能是因为战争才结束没多久，有几位认出他的行人在路过时多瞥了他一眼，但也立马沉沦回欲望的漩涡之中了。

可这身边的一切都与宋旻浩无关，英雄这名号不过是父皇一手打造的计划，他此刻只想见到青鸟，他的黄鹂。

青鸟或是也听说了他的英雄事迹，这次约见竟得到了准许。

宋旻浩推门的手都因兴奋而微微颤抖。他只是推开了一条缝，就撞上了不远处圆桌后的视线。

虽是隔着一层薄纱，但宋旻浩仍能感受到青鸟幽深的目光，在这只点亮了几盏红灯的环境下，好似盛满了诱惑。

“你是宋旻浩。”像是问句，又更像是陈述句。

宋旻浩的名字自青鸟那两片丰满的唇瓣中吐露，流泻而出，就像是裹上了一层蜜。

宋旻浩只是沉下内心的躁动，答道：“我是。”他可不能将这只黄鹂惊飞，他的目的远高于此。

青鸟伸出玉指在空中指了指宋旻浩面前的桌椅示意他坐下，又收手撑着脑袋，看着他的神情有些戏谑，道：“他们说你是英雄。”

“是他们言重了。”宋旻浩眉头微皱，他听出青鸟语气中并无夸赞，反倒像是在讨论儿戏一般，“在你看来呢？”

青鸟没有立即回话，只是垂下眼绕着茶杯抚摸杯缘。他思考的时候会微微撅起嘴唇，这才像个小孩的模样。

“我对你的身份不感兴趣。”他最终回道。

因这话题本是他提起，宋旻浩只当他嘴硬，倒觉得有些可爱。

“为何垂帘？”宋旻浩问。他想真切地用视线描绘青鸟的模样，炙热的贴着他的每一处肌肤，将他的一切刻入心间骨髓；而不是隔着一层薄幔，隐隐约约地欣赏他无意间流露的种种媚态，更让人心痒。

“近日劳累，神色憔悴，不想让公子看到。”青鸟说着，又俯下身以手撑着脸颊，一副慵懒的模样，就连油灯的火焰都好似因而微有一阵震颤。

宋旻浩不想过于失态，仍旧坐得笔直，只悄悄咽了口唾沫：“不如你为我唱支歌吧。”说完又觉这突然的要求有些失礼。

青鸟倒是不介意，反而饶有趣味地望向宋旻浩：“公子想听什么？”眼瞳之中映着的光，像是星星闪耀。

宋旻浩其实并没有什么想要听的歌，只是想听青鸟唱。

但他其实也不是想听青鸟唱歌，他想听的是青鸟蜜一样的嗓音黏在一起，成为他身下的娇吟。

“就唱你最喜欢的一曲吧。”宋旻浩光是回话，都觉得嗓子干渴得难受。

他想一饮青鸟脖颈的香汗，眼角的泪水，以及口中的蜜液。唯有以此才能解渴。

垂幔那头的青鸟定是不知他的污秽心思的，只是悠悠开口，轻声唱起了不知是哪里的童谣，安静温柔，却因唱的人是青鸟，在宋旻浩听来又多了些许的撩拨。

宋旻浩的魂因这歌喉而飘渺四散。他此刻感觉像是被青鸟的歌声拂过腰间颈侧，曼妙的触感悠悠地在他肌肤上触动着。

曲毕，青鸟看着他沉醉的模样，微眯起明眸，似乎对他的反应很满意：“公子觉得如何？”

宋旻浩这才惊醒，意识到自己的失态，赶紧拾掇自己飘飞的魂魄：“想来只有天籁二字可以形容了。”

说着又撞上青鸟的目光，话语的结尾几乎要透露出自己的张惶。

他瞧见薄纱后的青鸟将头抬起望向自己，睁圆了的眼睛点缀在显得稚幼的雪白脸蛋上，有种无邪之美，像个误入俗世的天真孩童。分明他才是倌人，却反让宋旻浩因心中的浊思感到罪恶。

“公子过奖。”或是宋旻浩善于隐藏心思，又或是青鸟根本无意关注宋旻浩，青鸟只是自谦道，并未起疑。

因为心虚，宋旻浩连忙又起话题：“这支曲子出自哪处？悠扬清丽，不似宋国风格。”

青鸟盯着他看了一会儿，又垂下眼眸，再开口时声音冰冷：“这是源自姜国的童谣。”

语气让宋旻浩想起最近那个无厘头的梦。

“真是好听，我在宋国还从未听到过这样的乐曲。”宋旻浩感叹道。

青鸟忙接话：“接触的客人中，有自姜国来的。当时觉得好听，便学了起来。”

语气虽算平缓，但又有些异常的急促，这话说得似乎有些过于刻意了。

像在撒谎。

但宋旻浩没有分神去注意这些。

宋旻浩正头脑发热，只想着：姜国的客人，一个被自己轻易就吞并、划入宋国领土的国家，一个 _ **战败国里的战败者**_ ，青鸟为何要记住他？ **青鸟凭什么要记住他？**

“宋国也有不少好歌。”宋旻浩从未想过自己竟会如此孩子气，但话已出口，何来反悔？

青鸟却只赞同地点点头，“那是自然。”又微微仰起头看他，恢复了最初那戏谑的模样，“公子不喜欢谈到姜国？”

宋旻浩不知从何开始辩驳，他又不能说，他只是不喜欢听青鸟谈及其他客人。多么小器。

青鸟也不等他的回答，接着道：“公子已将姜国灭国，又何必在意这一两句闲侃呢。”

宋旻浩摇摇头：“当然不在意。只是有感而发，也想听你唱些宋国歌曲罢了。”

青鸟挑起眉，撅着嘴点了点头，表情倒是写满了不相信。但不会让人觉得冒犯，反衬得他有些可爱的调皮劲儿。

宋旻浩看着那样鲜活灵动的 **青鸟** ，就连梦中一举一动皆显媚态的 _ **他的黄鹂**_ ，都无法比拟。

他想上前去揭开那碍事的布幔，闯进青鸟的领地，用身体真切地感受他的肌肤，是否与梦中的一样柔软顺滑。

这时青鸟像是听见了他心底欲望的低吼，竟站起身走了过来。宋旻浩的心猛地被无形的力量攒紧，他盯着青鸟走过来的身影，每一步都好像踩在他的心上。

青鸟在贴近垂幔的时候停下了。他的脸离布幔很近，宋旻浩几乎能看清他眼里的星河。

他粉若丹霞的唇瓣一张一合：“清倌夜里不留客，公子且回吧。”蜜一样的嗓音却吐出刀一般的话语。他又将延展着媚丝的眼睛弯起，笑出正好的弧度。

是足以让宋旻浩往更深处沉沦的弧度。

宋旻浩的心被狠狠击中了。

* * *

_再次沉入梦中时，宋旻浩看见他的黄鹂正跪坐在黄透的芦苇地中，轻薄的布幔盖住他的全身，裸露的肌肤透着一层若有似无的白。这样的颜色落差竟显出了淫秽之感。_

_黄鹂炯炯的目光紧盯着走向自己的宋旻浩，看他在自己身前单膝跪下，却仍是一动不动。_

_宋旻浩望进黄鹂那点缀着星星的双眼，缓缓凑近，隔着一层薄纱亲吻了黄鹂的嘴唇。_

_那两片嘴唇柔软地迎合着，又因中间一层白纱的存在而让人感到些许粗粝。_

_这样的反差反而让宋旻浩的欲火加剧，他闭上双眼，放肆地沉浸于这爱欲之中。_

_他的手掌伴着白纱在黄鹂的手臂腰背上流连，直到他紧扣住黄鹂的后颈去加深他们的亲吻，轻柔地揉捏着黄鹂臀部的软肉，黄鹂也仍旧没有动作。_

_宋旻浩于是睁开双眼，拉开一些距离好去俯视黄鹂的面庞。只见黄鹂仍是面无表情，但眼泪却已浸湿了白纱。_

_风轻轻拂过，缥缈地，宋旻浩好像听见黄鹂在同他说话。_

_“ **宋旻浩，我没有家了。** ”_

_但他看到黄鹂只是盯着自己，没有任何动作，就像一句幻听。_

* * *

宋王传下圣旨：“从今以后，各类大小事宜，由太子裁决后再行奏上。”

他已在给自己的退位铺路，想来再过不久，宋旻浩就将成为宋国的新王了。

哪有人会对即将到手的权利不感兴奋的呢？宋旻浩于是更加努力地协助宋王，想让他再快些传位给自己，让自己尽早的拥有无上的权利。

宋旻浩把握权利后的第一件事，便是画下青鸟的画像，并下令给宋国一众暗使秘密找寻，势要找到他的黄鹂。

他已经在地上世界寻找青鸟三年有余，却仍旧毫无收获。宋国这么大的地方，三年时间也已经足够翻覆三遍了，但却从来没有任何消息。想来或许是谁人瞒下，将青鸟藏起了。

——或许青鸟已经是属于别人的了。

光是闪过这样的想法，宋旻浩的心脏就像被两股力量撕扯。

他想要青鸟是属于自己的，仅仅是属于自己一个人的；他想要青鸟每日依偎在他怀中，用柔软的指腹撩拨他的胸腹；他想要青鸟每夜每夜，只在自己身下娇嗔。

他想要拥有能够占有青鸟的绝对权利。

* * *

分明脑海中仅是流淌过一瞬“青鸟属于别人”的想法，宋旻浩当夜却梦到了自己最不想看到的场景。

_他看到青鸟软弱无骨地倾身在不知名的家伙怀里。_

_那家伙分明只露出了背后，宋旻浩却有种莫名的直觉——他就是那个该死的 **姜国的客人** 。_

_青鸟的下巴抵着那人的肩井，抬眼望向不远处正窥探着这一切的宋旻浩。宋旻浩看见青鸟从来幽深的目光此时盈满的是他人给的娇媚，嘴角的弧度是因为他人给的满足，浸了汗液的发丝黏在脸颊颈项，朱唇微启，就连本就娇艳欲滴的嘴唇都已是略显红肿，青鸟的肌肤因兴奋而泛红，目光却紧盯着藏身芦苇之后的宋旻浩的双眼，随着呼吸起伏，正媚眼如丝地勾引着。_

宋旻浩在这样的注视下惊醒，又怀着无处释放的欲望，一夜无眠。

* * *

他需要见到青鸟以缓和心中的焦躁。

但丫鬟却回说，青鸟不见。

青鸟毫不知晓此刻自己心中的躁动不安。宋旻浩爱他的傲气，但此刻也因他的傲气而心中郁结。

 _ **青鸟不见？**_ 青鸟不见，难道就没有 **别人** 肯见了吗？

宋旻浩冲动地想着，让丫鬟带他去敲了某位红馆人的闺门。

既然青鸟不见，那见谁不是一样呢？

宋旻浩推开门的动作都有些粗鲁，他看到那红馆人正撑着脑袋坐在桌后等候他，没有垂幔遮掩，红光照耀下，表情中尽展媚态。

这样的光影姿态，让他想起了青鸟。

“青鸟不见”的声音又趁势钻进他的脑袋，搅乱他的思想。

宋旻浩压下对青鸟的依恋，走向面前的美人。

于是一夜快活，但又不感快活。

在听到日出前丫鬟在门外摇铃打更醒来后，宋旻浩便急忙穿戴整齐，出门时甚至没有回头多看一眼。

正到大厅，竟看到青鸟攥着茶壶倒茶，指关节泛着淡淡的粉，好一个红酥手。这样的红润让宋旻浩想起那夜梦中的黄鹂，因情至深处而泛红的肌肤来。他甚至无需过多的动作就已经勾得宋旻浩想入非非，难以平静。

想来一个大家总说难以见到一面的花魁，自己却在这样意外的情景下碰见，莫不是缘分使得吗？

正怔在原处，青鸟却回过头来，不经意间对上了宋旻浩的目光。

他的眼瞳深邃难测，宋旻浩还未能看到尽头，青鸟便已回头去，像是方才看到的只是个陌生的路人，或甚至只是一股虚无的空气。

宋旻浩想走近他，站到他身后，拥他入怀，一闻青鸟身上的清淡花香。

但他最终只是悄然离开了清吟楼。

* * *

宋旻浩终于戴上了白玉十二冕旒冠，成为了宋国的王。

没人能想到先王竟退位如此之快。不知是因为宋旻浩太合他心意，或是因为他比起皇位，有了更想花时间追寻的东西。

宋旻浩过去从来是看不起这样的作为的，但此刻若是让他扪心自问“要青鸟或是江山”，他也是会稍作犹豫。

想来这犹豫也是令人发笑。毕竟江山之中美人何其多？

可宋旻浩思来想去，天下美人再多，他却只想要青鸟一个。

* * *

青鸟这次准许了宋旻浩的请求。

丫鬟带着宋旻浩到闺房门前时，提醒道：“青鸟正在洗浴，希望公子先行等候。”但说完，又讨巧地退下了。

宋旻浩定是不会干站在门外等候，在丫鬟退下后便直接推门而入了。

拉展开的屏风放置在旁侧，虽看不见人，水声却能听得清楚明晰。

宋旻浩轻车熟路地拉开椅子坐下，手指轻轻敲击桌面，似乎这样就能疏解一些焦躁。

他望着屏风后升起的袅袅热气拂过屋顶又若即若离地飘荡散去，心绪都跟着四散纷飞。宋旻浩离那屏风有两米远，却能感受到此刻正贴着青鸟肌肤的热气涌进他胸膛，炙热地翻滚着。

青鸟此时的模样，定是与他平时梦中的幻想并无二致，或者，还要比那更加诱人。

他或许为了不沾湿长发，便将头发盘成一个随意慵懒的发髻，但也仍有几绺稍短难以盘起而游离的发丝在水面上漂浮，出水时又贴着肌肤，衬得肌肤更白，乌发更黑。

他的肌肤经由热水的浸润，多半会泛着惹人怜爱的粉，眼尾带着红晕，眼神似醉非醉，就连嘴唇都像将要滴下蜜汁一般。

终于听到青鸟出浴的声音，坠入地上的水珠声像是击打在宋旻浩的心上，要痛不痛，有些心痒。

青鸟走出屏风时看到宋旻浩正端坐在圆桌前，愣了一下。

他此时正穿着轻薄的乔其单衣，外披水蓝外袍，袒着领子，连锁骨胸前的水珠都没来得及擦去。这样装着随意的浴后光景让宋旻浩喉头一紧，口干舌燥。

青鸟也不觉袒露的领子有何不妥，甚至直接走到宋旻浩身边拿起茶壶倒茶：“公子趁我沐浴直接进我闺房，是否有些失礼？”

他靠得太近了。

宋旻浩的食指都颤抖，就好像在他面前的不是个人，而是一桌只等他动筷品尝的美味佳肴。

“抱歉。”宋旻浩甚至无法多说几个字。他忙于与自己内心的欲望斗争，盯着青鸟的目光都冒着火。

青鸟直接拉开宋旻浩身旁的椅子坐下，也给他倒了一杯茶。

两人无话，只是安静品茶。反倒是楼上传来的吟哦打破了屋内的宁静。

青鸟听了一愣，浑身袒露着不自在。宋旻浩就着这样的呻吟望向青鸟，看他因他人的放荡而羞赧地挠挠发红的脸颊，情绪都变得温柔。

青鸟就是有着缓和他心情的魔力。

“我以为这边别院都是清倌人。”因楼上传来的声音，宋旻浩的心中想到一种可能性——似乎他先前的那些污浊幻想是有可能实现的。

青鸟没有想到宋旻浩在这样的情境下，还要和他深入聊起这种令人羞怯的话题，抬眼撞上宋旻浩目光的瞳孔微微颤动一下，像是只受惊的雏鸟。

“是这样，但也偶有这样的情况发生。”青鸟强装镇定地解释道。

宋旻浩继续追问：“你说过清倌夜里不能留客。”身子前倾向他凑近，声音降得低沉，像是在同他讲耳语，目光都有些挑逗意味。

“但也不见得没有例外……”青鸟悄悄挺身往后退了些许，声音已稍带了些明显的动摇。

宋旻浩已经凑得极近了，温热的呼吸洒在青鸟的脸侧，朝他耳语道：“那你呢？”

“ **你有没有 _例外_ ？**”

青鸟没有回答，屋内的沉默更显得楼上呻吟之清晰，仿佛那声源就在身侧，甚至耳边，或许更甚——它已经钻进脑中，在不断敲打着自己的神经。

虽然每夜都在这爱欲之海中与无数客人游离，但青鸟说到底也不过十几的年纪，又是身为清倌，哪曾受过这样的撩拨。

宋旻浩的手掌贴上他的脸颊时，青鸟的身体都僵硬，只有眼瞳在微微颤动着。

见他无反抗之意，宋旻浩便扣住他的下巴，将他柔软的面颊把握于股掌之中，蜻蜓点水地在他唇上印下一吻。

青鸟因这突如其来的吻惊得蜜唇微张，这样白的肌肤与饱满的红唇，以及睁圆后显得无邪的星眸，他无心流露性感的模样反倒是最为诱人。

青鸟的玉指攀上宋旻浩的手臂，想让他停下动作。但这样无力的钳制，对宋旻浩而言却更是撩拨。

他狠狠地凑近他的黄鹂，啃咬他嘴唇的力度带着无限的情热。青鸟的嘴唇比他梦中所想还要柔软，甚至带着新鲜蜜桃汁液的清甜。

这一点甜味用作开胃倒是正好，若是让他在这停下——宋旻浩怎会允许自己在这停下？

他要他的黄鹂与他的身体交缠融合，他要在这片新大陆上插上属于自己的旗帜， **他要成为青鸟的 _唯一_** 。

宋旻浩将青鸟拦腰抱起走向床沿。初尝情事的青鸟根本无力招架，只是紧闭着双眼，睫毛都颤抖。但也不过是掩耳盗铃。

青鸟的外袍早已脱落，轻薄的丝衣堪堪挂在肩头，露出的肌肤泛着美妙的红润。

宋旻浩冲动又极端地想：得到青鸟之后，他的执念就会消散不见吧？他对青鸟定不会再有留恋了吧？青鸟……也不会再出现在他每夜的梦中了吧？

只一瞬的动摇，并没能让宋旻浩暂停下身体的动作。

他的手掌贴紧青鸟的肌肤，长年握剑的粗糙手掌在青鸟紧致光滑的肌肤上游走，像是磁与铁的酣歌热舞；他噙住青鸟的蜜唇，将所有的爱意化作吐息彼此厮磨；他用身体擦去青鸟身上的汗液，撑着青鸟的玉腿，感受着他腿根处的微颤。

像是个一直渴望鸦片的瘾者终于尝到鸦片，宋旻浩不但没有知足，反而食髓知味，恨不得将他的黄鹂同自己一起锁进欲望的笼子里，不分昼夜，笙歌淫靡。

青鸟的面庞泛着情爱的绯红，本来垂下会显得疏离的双眼此时蒙上一层欲望的迷蒙，他扬起下巴，露出了白皙纤长脖颈。

但最为勾人，还要数他微张的樱唇。

宋旻浩想就这么含住他的双唇，将他整个吞之入腹。

宋旻浩第一次知道，原来床第之事可以让人感到如此的酣畅淋漓。

* * *

次日醒来，怀中却空无一物。

装着整齐后推开门，只见几名伙计丫鬟在外打扫，白日里的夜城几乎寂静无声，宋旻浩环绕整个庭院，左右不见他的青鸟。

就像昨夜一切，都只是他又一个触感真实的 _梦_ 。

* * *

贪胜不知足是人的本性。

宋旻浩甚至没有分心到政事上，只待天暗就去了夜城。

丫鬟竟说青鸟不在。

青鸟为何不在？

宋旻浩突然想到那个青鸟依在他人怀中的梦，想到他自缢的长兄，想到他的青鸟或许已经属于别人了。

这样的想法让他疯狂。

即使已经属于他人，宋旻浩也要从他人手上把青鸟夺回。

自他幼时就在他身边担当近身护卫的一位暗使又一次传来消息。

青鸟仍旧没有被找到，甚至都未出现在夜城。宋旻浩只得望着画像睹物思人，那之中的一笔一划，勾勒的尽是他的倾慕。

他下令：即使是窥探他人的闺中秘事，也要寻找到青鸟。

他几乎想要将宋国的土地整个翻覆，但又怕他的冲动惊飞他的黄鹂。

宋旻浩的手指轻柔地抚过画像。画中人虽含些许青鸟的神韵，却无法解宋旻浩的相思之情。

* * *

漫长如四季的一周过后，青鸟终于现身清吟楼，但没有接见宋旻浩。

宋旻浩多想直接冲进青鸟的闺房，啃咬他的樱唇，将他的疑问整个灌进青鸟腹中，问他为何不肯见自己，问他为何要消失。

但他只能等。

他坐在许久之前的清晨里，他遇见青鸟饮茶的地方。宋旻浩想等青鸟从院内走向大厅时拦下他，或是只看他一眼就足够。

但他自己也不确定，现在的自己是否还会因为一次对视而满足。

他心里的天平沉沉地偏向“ **不会** ”。

宋旻浩独自沉闷地玩着茶杯，也独自喝了一夜的茶。身边的热闹逐渐散去又重新热闹起来，他却没有移动哪怕一下。

青鸟若要出门，定会出现在他视线内，无处可躲。他在等这样的一个时机。

在接近天明时，宋旻浩的确等到了青鸟。隔着热闹的人群，二人对视了一瞬。

但青鸟很快闪开视线，离开了。

宋旻浩却不断回想着青鸟毫无感情的那一眼，动弹不得。

* * *

宋旻浩当上宋王已有些时日，先皇叫他选妃入宫，虽已婉拒，但仍是躲不过。

征自各处的童子稚女们一身素白，手持刻着自己名字的竹牌，列队进宫。

宋旻浩却无心留意底下的人们，只是盯着门外的雨，思及青鸟，想入非非。

他穿过底下的人群，走到宫门外，伸手感受雨滴轻击肌肤的触感。

_只一瞬的恍惚，他竟看到青鸟的脸颊正贴着他的手掌，被雨水淋湿的秀发贴着脸颊脖颈，睫毛上缀着雨珠——正如那夜发丝因汗涔而黏在肌肤上，眼角带泪的可人模样。他此时也如宫中前来选秀的众人一般，身着素白薄纱，经雨湿透后紧贴着肌肤，一如裸裎。_

_青鸟抬眼望进他眼瞳深处，盛满了星星的眼睛渐暗，像是裹上了浓重的爱欲。落雨坠在雪白肌肤上形成的点点凝珠显得他楚楚可怜，熟透的红唇却扬起一个诱人的弧度，目光不移地微微转头，亲吻一下宋旻浩的掌心，瞬间消失不见了。_

只不过这一瞬的恍惚，却让宋旻浩觉得殿中所有人的眉眼都显逊色。

他步回宫内，扫视一番底下跪坐着在等候他一句恩准的人们，又想起夜城里高傲的花魁，想起仰着脑袋垂眼看他、目光都戏谑的青鸟，突然找回了他身处这个地位该有的骄傲与自尊。

他就应该被人们臣服，而不是他去臣服于欲望，臣服于青鸟。

自尊的波澜一浪击一浪，太久的压抑似乎让他都迷失了自我。

他下令将所有人的眉眼都遮住——他该忘记青鸟那诱人沉沦的目光——整一夜的歌舞情欲狂欢，宫中染上了层层欲望的火热。

* * *

可一旦只剩他孤身一人躺回床上，他似乎又能感受到青鸟冷淡目光的注视，就像那日自红倌房内走出时，青鸟看他的眼神；就像那日隔着喧闹的人群，青鸟看他的眼神。

虽是毫无感情的一瞥，但却正因这毫无感情，让宋旻浩心中烦闷难解。

难道青鸟都不在意？难道于青鸟而言，他宋旻浩，也不过只是无数客人中的一个？

他无法怀着这样的郁结入睡。

他只能又一次地，走向夜城。

即使深知他走向的，或许是再难挽救的无边地狱。


End file.
